Stellar
by dmarti17
Summary: Le retour de Lisanna met Lucy dans l'ombre. Elle finit par quitter la guilde, certains amis, et son amour. Elle finira par créer sa propre famille, sa propre guilde, Stellar. "Que les étoiles soient la passerelle entre vos coeurs !"
1. Chapter 1

Two Shot - Stellar

Partie 1

* * *

Lucy était accoudée au comptoir de sa guilde, _Fairy Tail_. Elle observait d'un oeil l'attroupement des mages autour de Lisana. Bon ok, elle était revenue après des années d'absence pendant lesquelles on la croyait morte, mais elle était là depuis 3 mois quand même ... En soupirant, Lucy se leva et regarda les missions. Elle se jeta sur un papier en voyant la récompense : un clé d'or. Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle prenait, elle sautilla jusqu'au bureau du Maitre. Alors qu'elle allait toquer, quelqu'un la retint.

"- Attends -attends, attends-, dis une voix bourrue suivie de 5 petites voix

\- Oui ? Ah Bixrow, c'est toi. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucy

\- J'aimerai faire cette mission -mission, mission-

\- Désolée mais moi aussi. La récompense m'intéresse grandement, expliqua Lucy

\- La récompense ?

\- Une clé d'or.

\- Oh. Pourquoi on la ferait pas ensemble cette mission ? Comme ça on est content tous les deux -deux, deux- !"

Lucy était étonnée de la réaction de Bixrow. Depuis 3 mois, presque personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle était devenue simplement invisible, comme inexistante. Rapidement, Lucy avait compris qu'elle n'avait servi que de substitue à Lisana, et elle avait tenté de quitter la guilde. Mais, le maitre lui avait demandé, ou plutôt supplié, de rester et de devenir une mage de rang S. C'est pourquoi elle enchainait les missions de plus en plus dures sans jamais s'arrêter. Lucy avait grandement progressé, ses esprits étaient fiers d'elle. En entrant dans le bureau du Maitre, Lucy se demanda pourquoi Bixrow était venu lui parler, et comment il avait pu se rendre compte de sa présence.

"- Maitre, nous voulons enregistrer cette mission, dit Lucy

\- Lucy et Bixrow ? Si je m'attendais à ça un jour ! s'étonna le Maitre

\- Quoi ? C'est pas si étonnant hein -tonnant, tonnant-, bougonna Bixrow

\- Et bien si, ça l'est. D'un coté j'ai une mage isolée par les autres qui ne reste dans cette guilde que pour moi, et de l'autre j'ai un mage bien intégré qui l'a ignoré pendant 3 mois. Il y a de quoi être surpris. Bref. Vous pouvez aller en mission, mais je veux que vous reveniez entiers hein !

\- Au revoir Maitre, dit Lucy"

En sortant du bureau du Maitre, Lucy regarda Bixrow. En secouant la tête, elle partit vers chez elle après lui avoir donné rendez-vous le lendemain à la sortie de la ville.

Le lendemain, Lucy attendait tranquillement son équipier sous un arbre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Bixrow.

"- Kya ! Pourquoi tu me portes Bixrow ? cria-t-elle

\- Baisses d'un ton tu veux ? Je te porte parce que mademoiselle s'est endormie en m'attendant, et je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. T'as un sommeil de plomb hein ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas un voleur ou autre ... -autre, autre-

\- Je suis désolée. Peux-tu me reposer maintenant s'il te plait ? Et merci Bixrow, dit Lucy en touchant le sol. Oh, et si tu avais été quelqu'un de mal intentionné, mon pouvoir t'aurait attaqué. Pas de soucis de ce coté là, sourit-elle

\- Bizarre. Ton pouvoir ? Expliques.

\- Une autre fois !"

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de la mission, Lucy prit enfin connaissance de la mission : détruire une guilde noire entièrement. Les yeux écarquillés, Lucy se demanda ce que faisait cette mission sur le panneau d'en bas. Normalement, elle aurait du aller avec les missions de rang S ... Sans se décourager, Lucy se dirigea vers le QG de cette guilde noire avec Bixrow.

"- Une guilde noire entière à deux ... Tu savais ce qu'était la mission Bixrow ?

\- Ouais. Comme j'essaie de passer au rang S, je me suis dit qu'une mission corsée comme celle-là me ferait du bien -du bien, du bien-

\- Je vois. J'essaie aussi de passer au rang S. Mais j'avais pas regardé la mission, juste la récompense ... Bon, on fait comment ? On fonce dans le tas ? demanda Lucy

\- Ouaip, dans le tas ! C'est parti mes _Babyes_ !"

Etonnamment, la mission se passa bien, même très bien. Seul le maitre de la guilde leur avait posé un problème, mais ils avaient réussi à le mettre K.-O. Ils étaient rentrés rapidement à la guilde, le travail étant fini. C'est avec stupéfaction que les deux mages s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs, liant ainsi un lien fort entre eux. En rentrant à la guilde, Bixrow rejoignit son équipe et Lucy s'isola dans un coin. Comme d'habitude, elle observa ses anciens "amis" avec une pointe de tristesse. Enervée de ses idées noires, Lucy alla regarder les missions. Alors qu'elle allait en prendre une, une main se posa sur la mission. Levant les yeux, Lucy reconnu Bixrow.

"- On a les mêmes gouts pour les missions, intéressant, sourit-elle

\- En effet. Ensemble ? demanda-t-il

\- C'est bon pour moi !"

Et c'est ainsi que se forma lentement une nouvelle équipe. De temps en temps, Bixrow faisait une mission avec la team Raijin pendant que Lucy en faisait une seule, mais c'était vraiment rare. Instinctivement, ils se retrouvaient tout le temps devant une même mission. C'est au bout d'un mois de ce manège que le maitre annonça la formation de leur équipe, sans même les prévenir.

"- Bien, concernant les équipes de ce mois-ci, j'ai décidé de dissoudre la team Raijin. Vous ne faites plus assez de missions ensemble pour être considérés comme une équipe. Ensuite, Gajeel, Lévy et Lily forment une nouvelle équipe. Et pour finir, un duo très prometteur devient une équipe : Bixrow et Lucy. Félicitations à tous. Dans deux mois commencera le test pour devenir mage de rang S, ne l'oubliez pas !"

Lucy regarda Bixrow, complètement abasourdie.

"- Mon pauvre Bixrow, tu dois faire équipe avec Lucy. Bonne chance ! dit Fried"

Dégoutée, Lucy se leva, saisit une mission au hasard, et partit après l'avoir enregistrée auprès du Maitre. D'accord tout le monde l'ignorait, ça elle pouvait accepter, mais la dénigrer ? Ah non, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors qu'elle préparait sa valise, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à Bixrow.

"- Entre, je prépare ma valise pour une mission, dit-elle

\- Je viens avec toi, dit-il

\- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on forme une équipe -équipe, équipe-

\- Le Maitre l'a décidé seul, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, soupira Lucy

\- On fait déjà la plupart de nos missions ensemble, alors ça ne me gênes pas. Mais, si tu préfères on peut dissoudre cette équipe, dit tristement Bixrow

\- Non, non. C'est juste que ... Je pensais que cette équipe te poserait un problème. Tu risques de te retrouvé un peu à l'écart de la guilde ...

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! On est amis, et si je suis exclu parce que je reste avec une amie, alors tant pis ! -tant pis, tant pis-

\- Merci, j'apprécie. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes rejeté à cause de moi, sourit Lucy

\- Si je le suis ce ne sera pas de ta faute. On va se donner à fond et devenir des mages de rang S, ok ?"

Heureuse, Lucy commença sa nouvelle vie d'équipe. Elle et Bixrow étaient toujours en mission, ne passant à la guilde que pour prévenir le Maitre de leur prochaine mission. Les deux mois s'écoulèrent vite, liant encore plus les deux mages. Ils se comportaient comme frère et soeur, passant désormais 24 heures sur 24 ensembles. Le jour de l'annonce du test de rang S, tous les deux étaient très tendus.

Mes enfants, je vais vous annoncer les candidats et les modalités du test de rang S. Cette année, deux mages acquerront le titre de mages S. Les candidats doivent former des binômes, entre eux ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si le binôme gagnant est composé de deux candidats, ils ne seront pas obligés de former une équipe S. Mais, si il s'agit d'un candidat et d'un mage non sélectionnés, les deux formeront une équipe S. Faites bien attention à votre choix. Voici les nominés de cette année : Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Cana, Lucy, Bixrow, Evergreen, Gajeel, et Lévy. Connaissez-vous déjà vos partenaires ?

"- Je me met avec la Crevette, dit Gajeel

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Lévy alias Crevette

\- Moi avec Happy ! cria Natsu

\- Fried, ça te dit de te mettre avec moi ? demanda Cana

\- Oui, répondit-il

\- Juvia veut y aller avec Grey-sama, dit Juvia

\- Je suis partant, dit Grey

\- Un homme doit participer au test ! cria Elfman

\- Bon, je prend l'abruti d'homme avec moi, soupira Evergreen

\- Lucy, Bixrow ? Avec qui voulez-vous y aller ? demanda le Maitre

\- Ensemble, répondit Bixrow

\- Parfait ! Demain rendez vous dans la forêt de Magnolia, le test commencera à 7h30."

Lucy quitta la guilde sous les regards hostiles de plusieurs mages. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait quitter la guilde une fois obtenu le rang S. Quand elle entra chez elle, elle trouva Bixrow assis sur son canapé.

"- Ensemble hein ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant des habits

\- On va y arriver, sourit-il

\- Ouais. Vais me laver, fais comme chez toi !"

Dans son bain, Lucy réfléchit. Si elle devenait mage S, peut être que le guilde serait plus accueillante avec elle ... ? Dans tout les cas, elle ne pourrait jamais plus faire confiance à tous ces mages qui l'avaient simplement oublié, puis dénigré. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre eux, au contraire. Quitter la guilde serait un bon moyen de repartir de zéro, de reconstruire sa vie. Mais bon, Bixrow et le Maitre lui manquerait. Mais pouvait-elle rester dans cette guilde pour seulement deux personnes ? La tête remplie de questions, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se mit au lit. Bixrow était toujours sur son canapé.

"- Va prendre une douche, t'as des vêtements dans le tiroir du bas là. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, dit-elle

\- Je vais faire ça. Merci, -merci, merci-"

Lucy appela Lyra, son esprit stellaire, pour qu'elle lui joue une musique apaisante. Quand Bixrow sortit de la salle de bain, elle se décala contre le mur et renvoya Lyra. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui sans aucune gêne pendant les missions. Elle se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux.

"- Tu vas partir quand tu aura obtenu le rang S ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, surement. Je ne suis restée que pour le Maitre, mais maintenant tu es là aussi. Tu vas faire quoi quand Luxus reviendra ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas ... Recommencer les missions avec lui surement. Si j'obtiens le rangs S, on pourra faire des missions plus amusantes.

\- Je vois. Que vas-tu faire en attendant son retour ? demanda-t-elle

\- Rien, des missions c'est tout. Restes Lucy, je veux pas me retrouver seul là-haut. Mira ne fait plus de mission, Gildarts n'est jamais là, Erza reste avec son équipe, et Mystogan a disparu. Je vais être seul pour les missions S.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'au retour de Luxus d'accord ? Ensuite je reprendrai la route. Ensemble on attendra son retour.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-il

\- Promis."

Le lendemain, Lucy et Bixrow se trouvaient face à Gildarts dans la forêt, tous les autres mages les observant.

"- Putain, on a vraiment pas de chance, souffla Bixrow"

La première épreuve consistait à se tirer au sort un adversaire parmi les mages S ou les autres candidats. Bien sur, Lucy avait tiré le nom de Gildarts. Ils passaient en derniers, et ils en profitèrent pour mettre au point une stratégie. Enfin, le combat commença.

"- Son pouvoir est effrayant, mais j'ai une idée, chuchota Bixrow"

Lucy sortit son fouet et le fit claquer à deux centimètres de Gildarts. Une fois son attention acquise, elle courut vers lui. Il leva la main et la divisa en milliers de mini-Lucy. Avec un sourire, les mini Lucy sautèrent ensemble sur Gildarts.

"- Maintenant ! crièrent-elles"

Bixrow se plaça derrière Gildarts et l'assomma proprement. Lucy retrouva directement sa taille normale. Avec un grand sourire, elle sauta dans les bras de Bixrow.

"- Si je m'attendais à ça, dit Gildarts en se relevant

\- Déjà ? Mais t'es un monstre c'est pas possible ! cria Lucy

\- Oui, en effet. Mais vous avez gagné. Vous deviez me toucher une seule fois pour finir ce combat, ce que vous avez fait avec brio. Excellente technique, me submerger par le nombre ... Personne n'y avait encore jamais pensé ! rigola Gildarts"

Abasourdi, le maitre déclara les deux compères gagnants. Rayonnants, ils se dirigèrent vers le second point du test où les attendaient Mira. Elle leur expliqua l'épreuve suivante : trouver le lieu préféré du Maitre de cette forêt.

"- Alors, cette forêt entoure tout le coté Est de Magnolia, commença Bixrow. Et si on s'enfonce dans la forêt, on arrive chez Polussyca.

\- Exact.

\- Donc, soit le lieu se trouve de l'autre coté de la forêt habitée par toutes sortes de bêtes, soit c'est du coté de Magnolia, ou soit c'est chez Polussyca.

\- Facile donc. J'ai trouvé, suis-moi, dit Lucy"

Lucy traina Bixrow dans la forêt puis grimpa dans un arbre. Non satisfaite, elle grimpa à plusieurs arbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie victoire.

"- Grimpe vite ! J'ai trouvé ! cria Lucy"

Bixrow l'écouta et se retrouva face aux bains publics féminins. Les joues rouges, il demanda des explications.

"- C'est simple. Comment tu qualifierais le Maitre ? Tu dirai, outre sa force phénoménale et son amour pour la guilde, que c'est un pervers indécrottable ! C'est impossible que son endroit préféré soit chez Polussyca, il n'y va que pour se soigner. Si il s'agissait de la personne préféré de cette forêt, oui ce serait Polussyca, mais il s'agit du lieu préféré. L'autre coté de la forêt est quasiment impraticable. Je ne penses pas que le maitre s'y rende souvent. Par contre, pouvoir mater des jeunes filles à poil en étant caché par la forêt, oui il le ferait sans hésiter ! De cette arbre on a la meilleure vue. Je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit cet arbre son lieu préféré dans cette forêt, expliqua Lucy"

En effet, une heure plus tard le Maitre arriva au pied de l'arbre pour féliciter les gagnants. La troisième épreuve était simple : voter pour un mage afin qu'il devienne mage S. Sans réfléchir, Lucy rendit son papier au Maitre. Après que tous les candidats aient expliqué leur choix, le maitre révéla les résultats : égalité parfaite entre tout le monde d'une voix.

"- Chacun de vous a voté pour lui même, sauf 2 personnes. Lucy a voté pour Bixrow, et Bixrow pour Lucy. J'estime que c'est cela une équipe : penser à l'autre avant soi. C'est pourquoi le duo Bixrow-Lucy remporte cette ultime manche. Avec cette victoire, vous devenez les nouveaux mages S de la guilde. Félicitations !"

Lucy et Bixrow étaient très heureux, et ils rentrèrent ensemble à la guilde. Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent à l'étage pour y découvrir un espace très agréable. L'étage était coloré de couleurs chaudes. Il y avait une douche, plusieurs canapés, des livres, ... C'était en fait une mini-guilde dans la guilde.

"- Waouh ! C'est magnifique, d'extasia Lucy

\- Ouais ! C'est très beau -beau, beau-

\- Va fêter ta victoire avec les autres, Bixrow, sourit Lucy

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire. On se voit demain, dit-elle en partant"

Lucy savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue à la fête organisée à la guilde, alors elle avait préféré partir pour que Bixrow en profite. Chez elle l'attendait le Maitre.

"- Maitre ! Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda-t-elle

\- Grâce à ta propriétaire. Lucy, vas-tu quitter la guilde maintenant ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Non. J'ai promis à Bixrow d'attendre le retour de Luxus. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai avoir une garantie.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Quand Luxus reviendra, promettez moi de le réintégrer à la guilde Maitre.

\- Oui, je te le promet, sourit le Maitre

\- Bien, demain je partirai à sa recherche. Considérez cela comme une marque de reconnaissance envers vous et Bixrow. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi je vais prendre une mission à long terme pour pouvoir le chercher tranquillement. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Je ... Tu ne restes que parce que tu lui as fait une promesse ?

\- Une promesse est quelque chose de sacrée pour une constellationiste Maitre, et c'est effectivement la seule chose qui me relie encore à la guilde, sourit Lucy"

Le lendemain, Lucy partit donc après avoir dit au revoir à Bixrow. Celui ci était un peu déçu de ne pas partir avec elle, mais le Maitre lui avait donné une mission prioritaire à faire. C'est sans se douter de quoi que ce soit qu'il partit lui aussi en mission.

La mission de Lucy consistait à recruter différents mages à travers le pays pour la guilde. Le première fut facile à trouver, il s'agissait de Yukino. Lucy la convainquit facilement grâce à l'amitié qui les liait. Ensuite, ensemble elles partirent à la recherche des autres membres. Elles localisèrent Cobra dans les prisons du Conseil Magique, et Lucy réussit à l'en faire sortir en prouvant sa force au Conseil. Cobra avait vite accepté l'offre de _Fairy Tail_ , grâce à la présence de Kinana dans la guilde, son amie d'enfance. Contre toute attente, il décida de chercher les autres recrus avec les deux filles. Deux mois plus tard, Lucy trouva Meldy et Jellal. Ils furent accompagné à la guilde par Cobra et Yukino. Normalement, la mission de Lucy se terminait avec ces deux mages, mais elle avait décidé de rallonger la liste avec le nom de Luxus. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'elle tomba enfin sur lui dans une forêt. Lucy était en train de monter son campement quand elle avait entendu du bruit. Elle s'était dirigé vers celui ci et était tombé nez à nez avec sa proie endormie. Grâce à ses esprits, elle l'avait ramené à son campement. Son réveil fut fracassant.

"- Oh gamine ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? rugit Luxus

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Luxus. Je t'ai trouvé en train de ronfler paisiblement et, dans un élan de bonté, je t'ai ramené sous ma tente pour que tu dormes au chaud, expliqua calmement Lucy

\- Mais t'es qui ?

\- Lucy, mage de Fairy Tail. Tu sais la fille qui a causé l'attaque de Phantom Lord.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna Luxus

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Hein ?"

Avec un soupir, Lucy expliqua à Luxus qu'il pouvait revenir dans la guilde. Elle le convainquit de rentrer après lui avoir décrit l'état de Bixrow. Grâce à cela, elle put entamer son ultime retour vers sa guilde. Comme ils étaient loin, il leur fallut trois semaines pour rentrer à la guilde. Pendant ce temps, les deux mages se rapprochèrent énormément. En arrivant non loin de Magnolia, Lucy s'arrêta et prépara leur campement.

"- Oï Lucy, pourquoi tu fais le campement, on peut arriver à la guilde si on marche cette nuit, dit Luxus

\- Parce qu'une fois qu'on y sera, je repartirai, répondit machinalement Lucy

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis juste fatiguée. Si tu veux vas y, mais moi j'ai besoin de repos, se rattrapa Lucy"

Malgré les regards interrogateurs de Luxus, Lucy réussit à ne rien dire.

Le lendemain, devant _Fairy Tail_. Lucy respira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tirer Luxus jusqu'au bureau du Maitre. Tout le monde se tut en voyant qui elle avait ramené, et c'est dans un silence gênant qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Maitre.

"- Lucy ! Comment tu vas ? Je vois que tu as réussi ta mission, commença le Maitre

\- Maitre, ça suffit. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, le coupa Lucy

\- Oui, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Luxus, je suis très content de te revoir. Viens me faire un câlin, demanda le maitre."

Lucy sortit discrètement du bureau et monta en vitesse à l'étage. Comme il n'y avait personne, elle s'allongea sur un canapé et appela ses esprits. Ils étaient les seuls à la voir pleurer, les seuls à connaitre sa peine. D'ailleurs, tous avaient grandement changés. Aquarius était devenue douce et avenante envers Lucy, Léo était devenu plus calme et protecteur, Ariès s'était affirmée, ... Se reprenant, Lucy partit se doucher. Quand elle eut finit, elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements, alors elle sortit en mini serviette.

"- C'est pas que j'aime pas le spectacle, mais je suis avant tout un homme Lucy, dit la voix gênée de Bixrow

\- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil non plus, rétorqua Lucy. Je t'ai ramené une surprise, j'espère que tu aimes.

\- C'est donc vrai ? demanda-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux

\- Ouais. Je m'habilles et on va le voir."

Lucy s'habilla en vitesse et entra dans le bureau du Maitre avec Bixrow.

"- Tu vois, il est là. Une promesse est une promesse, sourit Lucy

\- Merci, merci, merci, lui dit Bixrow en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que vous avez fini Maitre, toute la guilde est en effervescence, dit durement Lucy

\- Je lui met sa marque et c'est bon, répondit le Maitre. Mais nous nous occuperons de nos affaires plus tard, il s'agit de mon petit fils après tout.

\- Bien ! J'aurai du être plus précise dans ma promesse ! Génial ! Vous avez intérêt à vite remplir votre part Maitre, sinon ...

\- Oui, oui ! sourit le maitre"

Avec un soupir, Lucy descendit et commanda un verre au bar. Elle s'installa dans un coin de la guilde pour observer tout ce petit monde. Elle fut surprise quand Yukino et Cobra virent s'assoir avec elle.

"- Bonjour Lucy, je suis ravie de te revoir, dit Yukino

\- Yukino, Cobra, j'espère que vous vous êtes adaptés à cette guilde, sourit Lucy

\- Bof. Personne me parle depuis que j'ai demandé pourquoi la fillette avait pris ta place, répondit Cobra

\- Désolée Cobra. J'ai oublié de vous dire de ne pas parler de moi, ou même de trop rester avec moi. Disons que mes relations avec la guilde ont évoluées, sourit tristement Lucy

\- Comment c'est possible ? Vous étiez si proches, s'étonna Yukino

\- Disons que j'ai servi de substitut à une personne disparue. Quand elle est revenue, elle a repris sa place.

\- Pourquoi t'es resté ? Il me semble que t'es quelqu'un qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, demanda Cobra

\- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Allez-y, le maitre va faire une annonce, ensuite il y aura une fête. Participez, vous vous rapprocherez des autres comme ça, dit Lucy en les poussant"

Lucy écouta le discours du Maitre, puis elle monta à l'étage des mages S. Elle savait que personne n'y viendrait du fait de la fête. Elle ferma toutes les portes, activa le sort de silence, puis se coucha dans un canapé. Elle avait mal au coeur, à cause d'elle Cobra et Yukino risquaient de se retrouver à l'écart. Lucy laissa ses larmes couler librement en serrant contre elle Plue, son esprit stellaire de compagnie.

Pendant ce temps, Luxus redécouvrait la guilde. Il y avait pas mal de nouveaux, et surtout il y avait Lisana qui était censée être morte. Alors qu'il écoutait les mages parler, crier, rire, il remarqua l'absence de Lucy. En haussant les épaules, il décida de s'assoir dans un coin à l'écart. Il vit que deux mages semblaient inquiets en regardant l'étage réservé aux mages S. Curieux, Luxus s'approcha d'eux.

"- Vous faites pas la fête ? demanda-t-il

\- Et toi ? répondit l'homme

\- Cobra, sois gentil ! Enchantée Luxus, je suis Yukino et voici Cobra

\- Comment tu peux être calme ? Tu sais que là elle pleure ? s'énerva Cobra

\- Oui, bah si elle est allé là-haut c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée ! J'aimerai l'aider, mais on peut rien faire si elle ne veut pas en parler ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de savoir qu'elle est pas bien, qu'elle veut quitter cette guilde, alors que c'est elle qui m'a donner une nouvelle maison ?! Je n'y arrive plus Cobra, même les esprits n'y arrivent plus ... pleura Yukino

\- Je suis désolé Yukino ... C'est juste que je suis inquiet, s'excusa Cobra

\- Je peux savoir de quoi et de qui vous parlez ? demanda Luxus

\- On parle de rien. Excuse nous, on doit y aller, répondit Cobra"

Surpris, Luxus regarda l'étage. La personne dont parlez les deux mages s'y trouvait. Extrêmement curieux, Luxus tenta de monter à l'étage mais fut arrêté par Evergreen. Il tenta toute la soirée d'y monter, mais il n'y parvint pas. Le lendemain, quand il arriva à la guilde, il entendit des cris venant du bureau du Maitre. Tout le monde faisait comme si rien n'était, sauf Bixrow qui semblait sur le point d'y aller.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Luxus à Bixrow

\- Il veut pas la laisser partir, soupira Bixrow

\- Hein ?

\- Lucy. Elle veut quitter la guilde, mais le Maitre ne veut pas -veut pas, veut pas-

\- Et pourquoi elle veut quitter la guilde ? demanda Luxus abasourdi"

Avant que Bixrow puisse répondre, Lucy sortit en défonçant la porte du bureau.

"- C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS ! hurla Lucy

\- Lucy ! Arrêtes de hurler, j'ai mal à la tête. C'est comme ça. Je te fais le serment que, si tu remplie ta part du marché et que tu le désires encore, tu pourras quitter la guilde.

\- Je te préviens, si tu ne respectes pas ta part ... menaça Lucy"

Lucy descendit les marches à toutes allure et commença à marcher rageusement vers la sortie, quand Natsu se plaça devant elle.

"- Oï Luce, de quel droit tu menaces le vieux ? gronda-t-il

\- Dégages de mon chemin toi ! cria Lucy en l'encastrant dans un mur"

Elle partit en défonçant la porte de la guilde, sous le regard médusé de celle-ci.

Lucy courait dans les rues de Magnolia. Comment avait-elle pu encore une fois accepter le marché du Maitre ? Désespérée, elle s'enferma chez elle. Elle resta dans son lit toute la journée, et ne bougea pas quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

"- Lucy ? demanda la voix de Bixrow

\- Laisses moi, grommela-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je dois rester à la guilde le temps que les nouveaux s'adaptent, soupira Lucy

\- Tu es si pressée de partir ? Tu as des gens qui comptent sur toi tu sais. Il y a Yukino, Cobra, et moi...

\- Je sais... C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je suis tout le temps mise à l'écart, et certains me détestent pour une raison quelconque. Je n'y arrive plus, c'est tout. Le Maitre le sais, et pourtant il tente de me retenir, expliqua-t-elle

\- C'est parce qu'il t'aime. Il espère que tu réintègreras la guilde comme avant. Sincèrement, j'aimerai que tu restes, pour moi. Tu peux le faire ? demanda Bixrow"

Cela faisait trois mois que Lucy s'était énervée contre le Maitre. Maintenant, tout le monde la méprisait à la guilde, hormis Yukino, Cobra et Bixrow. Etrangement, Luxus n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Un jour, le Maitre convoqua Lucy.

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous Maitre ? demanda Lucy en s'asseyant face à lui

\- J'aimerai que tu partes en mission avec Luxus et Bixrow. C'est une demande spéciale du Conseil pour toi.

\- Pour moi. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire la mission seule ? demanda Lucy

\- Parce que je penses qu'elle est trop compliquée. Il faut que tu détruises une alliance de guildes noires, expliqua le Maitre

\- Ah oui, en effet ça va être dur seule. On part quand ?

\- Dans une heure."

Lucy partit préparer sa valise et attendit ses coéquipiers devant la guilde. Elle ne répondit pas aux moqueries des mages, et chuchota à Cobra de ne pas venir lui souhaiter bon voyage. Quand elle aperçu Luxus et Bixrow, elle prit la route avec eux. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et allèrent à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Malheureusement, il ne restait qu'une seule chambre.

"- Le lit est pour moi, cria Lucy en entrant

\- Si tu crois que je vais dormir par terre tu te rompes, grogna Luxus

\- Pareil pour moi ! On dort tous ensemble, ajoute Bixrow

\- Mais, mais ... Rrah ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pris cette nuisette ? se lamenta Lucy"

Après de nombreuses négociations, Lucy se retrouva coincer entre les deux hommes. Le lit était assez grand, mais ses coéquipiers étaient très massifs. Du coup, Lucy se retrouvait dans un tout petit espace. Elle posa sa tête contre Bixrow et passa ses jambes sur lui.

"- Oh, tu sais que je suis un homme ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et avoir une femme à moitié à poil collée contre moi c'est pas prudent, dit-il

\- Et tu veux que je fasse comment ? J'ai mon dos complètement collé à Luxus, je peux pas bouger. C'est soit toi, soit lui, au choix, grogna Lucy

\- Bah ce sera lui ! cria Bixrow"

Avec un soupir, Lucy se retourna et se colla contre Luxus.

"- Un commentaire et t'es mort, souffla-t-elle en s'endormant

\- Merde, elle dort, chuchota Luxus, comment tu fais toi ?

\- Moi j'essaie d'imaginer un thon à sa place. Franchement, ça marche des fois. Heureusement que c'est clair entre nous, sinon ... répondit Bixrow

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah on se comporte comme de bon amis, un peut comme frère et soeur quoi. Elle dit rien du moment que je garde mes mains pour moi, et ça nous va.

\- Et bah dis donc, c'est que c'est un phénomène cette fille, soupira Luxus"

Lucy se réveilla le lendemain en sentant quelque chose lui caresser le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva à deux centimètres du visage de Luxus.

"- Enfin réveillée. Tu te pousses pour que je me lèves ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, je suis bien là. Laisses moi dormir, grogna Lucy

\- Non mais je rêves là ! Bixrow, aide moi ! supplia Luxus"

Lucy se rendit sous les chatouilles de Bixrow en riant comme une folle. Elle partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain et ressortit fraiche pour la journée.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Lucy apprenait à connaitre Luxus, et ce qu'elle apprenait lui plaisait. Ensemble, les trois coéquipiers détruisirent la quasi totalité de l'alliance, et il ne restait plus que la dernière guilde. Alors qu'ils se reposaient à un hôtel, Bixrow fut rappelé à la guilde. Avec détermination, Lucy et Luxus se rendirent au siège de la dernière guilde. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent assommés et capturés.

Quand Lucy se réveilla, elle sentit des chaînes autour de ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa prison. Elle chercha autour d'elle et reconnu Luxus en face d'elle.

"- Luxus ! Tu m'entends ? Réveilles toi ! chuchota-t-elle

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il

\- On s'est fait avoir, on est en prison. Dis moi que tu as accès à ta magie, demanda faiblement Lucy

\- Non ... Merde ... Comment c'est possible ? s'énerva-t-il

\- Chut ! On ne sais pas encore ce qu'il vont nous faire alors ne les attire pas ici, chuchota-t-elle

\- Trop tard, dit une voix"

Lucy tourna la tête et vit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs.

"- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle

\- Dans la guilde que vous avez voulus détruire. Je savais que vous viendriez, alors j'ai placé des sortilèges de défenses. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai trouvé deux fées prises au piège ? ricana la femme

\- Fairy Tail vous le fera payer ! gronda Lucy

\- Non, non, non, pas de mensonges entre nous. J'ai devant moi la reclus de la guilde, Lucy Heartfilia, et l'ex-banni Luxus Dreyar. Qui viendra pour vous ? Laissez moi vous le dire, personne.

\- Comment nous avez vous coupé de notre magie ? demanda Luxus

\- Pour miss Heartfilia c'est simple, je lui ai retiré ses clefs. Par contre, pour un _Dragon Slayer_ , c'est plus compliqué. J'ai eu de la chance : tu n'as pas encore marqué de compagne. Il existe un sort qui bloque les pouvoir d'un dragon qui n'a pas de compagne. Arrangeant hein ? Bon. J'ai quelques questions à te poser Lucy. Si tu réponds, j'accède à une de tes requêtes. Si tu te tais, je te saignes. Compris ?

\- C'est très clair, souffla Lucy

\- Où sont les dernières clefs du Zodiaque ?

\- Je pense que vous allez me saigner dès maintenant. Dommage, j'aime pas les cicatrices, soupira Lucy"

Pendant une semaine, Lucy et Luxus furent torturés. Lucy avait tellement mal qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Un jour, elle répondit à une question et demanda à être enfermée dans la même cage que Luxus. Quand leurs tortionnaires partirent, elle expliqua son plan à Luxus.

"- Elle a dit que le sort qui te retient ne fonctionne que sur les dragons qui n'ont pas de compagne. Donc, si tu marque une fille pour qu'elle le deviennent, tu auras de nouveau accès à ceux ci, expliqua Lucy

\- Et t'en vois où toi une fille qui veut se lier à un _Dragon Slayer_ pour la vie ? grogna Luxus

\- Bah y'a moi, dit Lucy

\- Non. Si je te marque, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir un autre mec, et moi je ne pourrais plus jamais voir une autre fille. C'est un lien à vie, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends. Personnellement il n'y a personne dans ma vie, et il ne risque pas d'y en avoir après ce qu'ils vont faire demain, soupira Lucy

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand tu étais évanoui, elle m'a expliqué notre prochaine torture : le viol. Sympa hein ?

\- Merde ! cria Luxus

\- Luxus, je refuse de me faire violer ou de mourir ici. Tu vas me marquer, et quand on sera sortit d'ici on avisera.

\- Et si un jour tu tombes amoureuse, comment on fait ?

\- Et si toi tu tombe amoureux ? Avec des si on pourrait passer la nuit à refaire le monde Luxus. Tu es l'une des rares personnes que j'apprécie vraiment, je préfère être lié à toi qu'à un autre. S'il te plait, implora Lucy

\- Bien, j'espère que tu ne le regrettera pas. Promets moi que tu n'aimes pas un autre mec, sinon on va s'auto-détruire.

\- C'est promis. Aimes tu une autre femme ?

\- Non."

Lucy laissa Luxus s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant il embrassait bien. Même si la situation n'était pas parfaite, le désir s'alluma entre eux immédiatement. N'écoutant que leur instincts, ils se déshabillèrent en silence tout en s'embrassant. Luxus souleva Lucy doucement et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Quand leurs intimités se touchèrent, ils gémirent ensemble. Lucy lécha le cou de Luxus jusqu'à ce qu'il la plaque contre un mur. Instinctivement, elle se cambra pour exciter encore plus son partenaire. Sans un mot, Luxus commença à s'enfoncer en elle lentement. Il se sentait tellement bien malgré la fatigue et la douleur. Leur échange ne fut pas vraiment doux, plutôt bestial et hâtif. Mais, tout deux se retinrent de crier ou de faire trop de bruit. Cette retenue les empêcha d'être satisfaits. Frustrée, Lucy ordonna à Luxus de s'assoir. Elle s'empala sur lui et commença à bouger. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, Luxus mordit violemment son cou. Etrangement, ça ne lui fit pas mal, bien au contraire. Elle cria de plaisir, ne pouvant pas se retenir. Puis, Luxus lui ordonna de le mordre, ce qu'elle fit sur le champs. Il cria aussi son plaisir, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Lucy se releva doucement, encore étourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle trébucha, et quand Laxus la rattrapa le tonnerre retentit. Avec un sourire, les deux mages s'habillèrent rapidement pour faire face à leurs geôliers.

"- Qu'avez-vous fait ? hurla la femme qui les avaient torturés

\- Ca, répondit Luxus en lançant un _Hurlement du Dragon"_

A deux, ils récupérèrent les clefs de Lucy et détruisirent la guilde noire. Une fois le travail fini, Lucy s'évanouit. Luxus la rattrapa _in extremis_ et la porta jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Quand Lucy se réveilla, elle observa son environnement : une chambre d'hôtel. En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Luxus, elle se glissa sous la douche. Finalement, elle se fit couler un bain et s'y reposa. Elle sursauta quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Luxus.

"- Fais moi de la place, demanda-t-il en entrant dans son bain

\- Te gênes pas, fais comme chez toi, grommela-t-elle

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ouais, j'ai récupéré ma magie, et j'ai pu me reposer un peu, et toi ?

\- Oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, sourit-il

\- Peut-être à cause de la marque ? Un dragon qui a une compagne est un dragon heureux, un truc dans le genre, soupira Lucy en se massant les jambes

\- Donnes, je vais le faire, fit Luxus en saisissant ses jambes

\- Merci

\- ...

\- ...

\- Parle moi un peu de toi, demanda Luxus

\- Je suis née dans une famille de riches. Ma mère est morte à mes 4 ans, et mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. J'ai fugué à mes 17 ans pour fuir un mariage arrangé. Mon rêve était d'intégrer la meilleure guilde à mes yeux, Fairy Tail. J'ai réussi grâce à ma rencontre avec Natsu. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, même si nous avons eu affaire avec des ennemis puissants. Puis Lisana est revenue d'Edolas, et elle a repris sa place légitime dans la guilde, la mienne. Je me suis effacée pour qu'elle s'intègre, et au final j'ai été mise à l'écart. J'ai voulue quitter la guilde, le Maitre m'a imposé de d'abord devenir mage S. Quand je l'ai été, Bixrow m'a demandé d'attendre ton retour. Quand tu es revenu, le Maitre m'a obligé d'attendre l'intégration des nouveaux dont toi. Je t'ai laissé me marquer pour échapper au viol et à la mort. Et me voilà dans mon bain, en train de me faire masser les jambes, récita platement Lucy. Et toi ?

\- Je suis né dans une famille de mages surpuissants. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, et mon père a fondé une guilde noire à mes 6 ans. Mon grand père m'a élevé. Etant faible mon père m'a transformé en _Dragon Slayer de la Foudre_ , ce qui m'a légèrement traumatisé. Mon grand père m'a laissé de coté, me croyant souillé par la magie noire. Je me suis rebellé et j'ai commencé à haïr la guilde. J'ai essayé de la détruire, mais j'ai échoué. J'ai été banni, ce qui m'a permit de réfléchir à ma vie. Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as ramené à la guilde. Je t'ai marqué pour éviter le viol et la mort. Et, je suis dans un bain en train de te masser les jambes, répondit Luxus

\- Tu m'as battu, moi au moins je me fais masser, rigola Lucy"

De retour à la guilde, Luxus et Lucy firent des recherches sur le lien qui les unissaient. Ils découvrirent que rien ne pourrait les séparer sauf si l'un d'entre eux mourrait, ou si l'un d'entre eux tombait amoureux. C'est avec une certaine gêne qu'une relation étrange s'installa entre eux. Ils se considéraient comme des amis avec bénéfices, ne pouvant avoir de rapport qu'entre eux. Plus le temps passait, plus les deux mages étaient proches. Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de mission, Lucy vit Luxus se faire draguer ouvertement par Lisana. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son coeur se serré et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle partit discrètement de la guilde en prenant une autre mission.

Lucy ne revint que trois semaines plus tard à la guilde, couverte de blessures. Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et laissa la jeune mage des soins Wendy la soigner.

"- Comment t'es-tu fait ça Lucy ? demanda la jeune

\- Je me suis fait avoir par les mages. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que prévu. Ce n'est rien, je serais vite guéri et remise sur pieds, expliqua-t-elle"

Alors qu'elle se reposait, elle entendit Luxus entrer.

"- Sale état, commenta-t-il

\- Sale mission, répondit-elle

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais, grogna-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, tu étais occupé. Alors, t'es tombé amoureux ou pas encore ? demanda-t-elle

\- De quoi tu parles bordel ? s'énerva Luxus

\- Bah de Lisana. J'ai l'impression que ça passe bien entre vous, c'était plutôt bonne ambiance y'a trois semaines, répondit brutalement Lucy

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cria Luxus

\- Pars.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sors immédiatement de cette chambre. Pars. LAISSES MOI SEULE ! hurla Lucy

\- Mais pourquoi tu hurles? T'es pas bien comme fille hein ! Expliques toi ! cria Luxus

\- DEGAGES ! hurla Lucy en sortant ses clefs"

Elle regarda Luxus sortir de l'infirmerie et laissa ses larmes couler. Depuis quand avait-il autant d'importance à ses yeux ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si mal en le voyant avec Lisana ? Et comment pouvait-il autant la blesser avec si peu de mots ? Lucy appela ses esprits et partit de la guilde par la fenêtre. Arrivée chez elle, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Depuis 3 semaines elle n'était pas sorti de chez elle, n'en ayant pas le courage. Pour ne pas être dérangée, elle était allé jusqu'à déménager. Elle invoqua Léo, l'esprit du Lion, et lui demanda de porter un message au Maitre de _Fairy Tail_.

Léo entra dans la fameuse guilde et se dirigea vers le bureau du Maitre en ignorant tous les mages. Il entra sans frapper et délivra son message.

"- Ma maitresse, Lucy Heartfilia, vous demande de respecter votre promesse. Libérez la de cette guilde Maitre Makaroff, dit Léo

\- Impossible Léo, je ne peux pas perdre une si bonne mage. Si elle faisait des efforts, elle réussirait à s'intégrer de nouveau, j'en suis persuadé, répondit tristement le Maitre

\- Impossible. Elle est en train de dépérir, et à cause de cette guilde ! Tous les esprits sont inquiets. Je vais reformuler ma requête. Soit vous libérez Lucy Heartfilia, soit les esprits le feront en l'emmenant avec eux dans notre monde. Est-ce clair ? gronda Léo

\- Je comprends mais ...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous avez une semaine pour lui enlever la marque de la guilde. Et je sais que vous pouvez le faire à distance, donc pas d'excuses. Vous m'excuserez, mais ma maitresse a besoin de moi auprès d'elle, d'un vrai ami."

Léo sortit du bureau du Maitre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde.

"- Oï Loki, viens boire un coup avec nous, cria Grey

\- Je m'appelle Léo, Grey, et je ne parle pas avec des idiots tels que vous, répondit froidement Léo

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Luxus en se mettant devant lui

\- Là où tu ne la trouvera pas, dans un nouvel appartement. Laisses moi passer, je dois la rejoindre.

\- Dis moi où c'est, je dois lui parler.

\- Dommage pour toi, dit Léo en disparaissant

\- Oh le vieux ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? cria Luxus

\- Ce bordel, comme tu dis, c'est ce que cette guilde a créé. Vous avez voulu mettre de coté Lucy, la jugeant trop faible, c'est réussi ! J'ai repoussé autant que possible l'échéance, mais à la fin de la semaine elle aura quitté la guilde. Elle était venue trouver une famille, et qu'a-t-elle trouvé ? L'ignorance, le mépris. Soyez fiers de vous, nous perdons la constellationiste la plus prisé de tout le pays ! cria le Maitre en s'enfermant dans son bureau

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Grey

\- Ca veut dire qu'elle en a eu marre de votre comportement ! Ca veut dire que Lucy est devenue extrêmement forte, extrêmement belle, et qu'elle n'aura aucun soucis pour rentrer dans n'importe quelle guilde ! Et moi je vais la suivre ! cria Yukino en partant

\- Vous cachez très bien votre joie, mais je vous entends, soupira Cobra. Kinana, je vais la suivre, viendras-tu avec moi ?

\- Oui, oui, je viens, répondit-elle doucement"

Luxus sortit d'un pas rageur de la guilde, et partit à la recherche de Lucy. Malgré son odorat très développé, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Une semaine plus tard, la ville de Magnolia perdit 4 habitants.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Shot : Stellar

Partie 2

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Dans une petit ville du royaume de Fiore, une grande fête se préparait : l'anniversaire de la naissance de la guilde locale, Stellar. A cette occasion, toute la ville se regroupait pour écouter le serment des mages, et pour admirer leur présentation. Le spectacle allait commencer dans 10 minutes, et la place de la ville grouillait de monde.

"- Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venue. Cette année, nous commencerons par la démonstration, puis notre Master récitera notre devise. Appréciez le spectacle, laissez la magie vous emporter dans un autre monde, dit le présentateur"

Les mages défilèrent, créant un décor magnifique autour de la place. Des statuts de différentes matières représentaient des étoiles, de la poussière dorée tombait sur le public, et le ciel était recouvert d'un voila bleu nuit. Quand le Master arriva, le silence se fit.

\- Oula, quel silence, c'est pour moi tout ça ? demanda une femme. Mais enfin, vous savez bien que je ne le mérite pas ! Détendez vous, faut rire dans la vie ! (rire général) Cette année nous avons su être fidèles à notre devise, à notre credo, à notre âme. Je vais désormais vous l'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde ? C'est un lien invisible, invincible, et indivisible. C'est un foyer chaleureux, c'est une maison, c'est un tout. Chaque mage de _Stellar_ est comparable à une étoile : unique et resplendissant. Les étoiles forment un tout ensemble, la voie lactée. Nos mages forment aussi un tout, une famille. Que les étoiles soient la passerelle entre vos coeurs !"

La foule applaudit la femme sur scène. Puis, elle sortit des clefs et fit apparaitre des esprits. Ceux ci s'élancèrent vers le ciel et le décorèrent de milliers d'étoiles. Pendant ce temps là, la femme appelée Master se retira et laissa la petite ville faire la fête toute la nuit. Elle s'installa dans le bar de sa guilde et commença à trier ses papiers. Elle avait reçu récemment beaucoup de demande de mission de la part du Conseil magique, et même une proposition pour devenir un des 10 Mages Saints. Malgré toutes ces attentions envers elle, la femme avait refusé. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas, seule la chaleur de sa guilde comptait. En soupirant, elle rangea ses papiers et s'installa dans son fauteuil attitré dans un coin de la guilde.

 _Le lendemain._

"- Kinana, tu me sers une bière s'il te plait ? demanda un homme

\- De suite Cobra, mais ne crie pas, elle dort encore, sourit Kinana"

Les trois quarts de la guilde devinrent tout à coup blancs et regardèrent le fauteuil de leur Master. Avec horreur ils la virent se lever. La femme se dirigea vers le bar où l'attendait déjà une cafetière pleine. Elle la saisit et la but doucement. Une fois chose faite, elle s'étira et salua sa guilde.

"- Salut tout le monde ! Pourquoi tant de silence ? demanda-t-elle

\- Parce que le dernier qui a parlé avant que tu ne boive ton litre de café a été traumatisé à vie, cria un mage

\- C'est pas vrai ! se défendit la femme

\- Bien sur que si Lucy, même moi j'ai eu pitié de ce pauvre homme, rigola Kinana

\- Pas toi aussi Kinana ... Je suis mal aimée dans cette guilde, pourquoi moi ? pleurnicha Lucy

\- Parce que c'est toi le Master, cria une mage

\- Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne vous dirai pas quand aura lieu le test pour accéder au rang S, ricana Lucy"

Toute la guilde commença à crier de protestation pour faire craquer Lucy, mais rien n'y faisait.

"- Lucy Heartfilia ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de leur dire tout de suite ce qu'ils veulent savoir ! cria une femme

\- Mais Yukino, ils ont été méchants avec moi ...

\- Pas de mais ! Si tu ne réponds pas Lucy, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tes seins soient tellement gros qu'ils explosent ! menaça Yukino

\- Nooon ! cria Lucy

\- Si, ricana Yukino

\- Bien, tu as gagné ! Le test aura lieu dans 5 jours, et il concernera tout ceux qui veulent le passer. Attention, les épreuves seront très dures et je n'aurai aucune pitié. Sur ce, au travail bande de fainéants !"

Lucy se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y installa confortablement. Elle soupira en pensant à son rêve. Chaque nuit, elle rêvait de _Fairy Tail_ et de Luxus Dreyar. Cet homme allait la rendre folle. Pourquoi était-elle encore liée à lui ? Ok, elle l'aimait, mais lui aurait quand même pu tomber amoureux en deux longues années. Mais non ! Du coup, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun rapport avec un homme, et sa frustration commençait sérieusement à atteindre un niveau inimaginable. En lisant ses papiers, Lucy poussa un cri d'effroi.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda calmement Kinana

\- J'ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui on accueillait des nouveaux membres à l'essai ! Ils viennent de plusieurs guildes du pays.

\- Et ? demanda Kinana

\- Bah j'avais oublié c'est tout. Je me demande si on les connait. Qui veut faire le Master à ma place ? demanda Lucy

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises et fais ton boulot, grogna Cobra. De toute façon c'est trop tard, ils arrivent. Oh merde, il y en a de **cette** guilde ...

\- Combien ? demanda Lucy sérieusement

\- 1 ... 2 ... Putain je suis désolé Lucy ..."

Alors qu'elle allait demandé des renseignements, la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Bonjour ! On est les mages à l'essai ! cria un homme

\- Tais-toi Sting ! Excusez son impolitesse. Pourrions-nous voir votre Master ? demanda un autre homme

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Sting et Rogue ! cria Yukino

\- J'ai vu ça, pas la peine de hurler, grommela Lucy. Bienvenu à vous tous. La serveuse au bar, Kinana, va vous apposer une marque provisoire. Pour vous intégrer, vous formerez des équipes avec les membres de la guilde. Une seule règle d'or : la guilde avant tout. Que les étoiles soient la passerelle entre vos coeurs, dit Lucy cachée dans l'ombre"

Lucy observa ses nouveaux membres et manqua un battement de coeur. Elle connaissait très bien quelque uns des nouveaux. Face à elle se tenaient Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Wendy, Charuru, et Luxus. Lucy s'étouffa avec son café, faisant rire toute sa guilde sauf ses amis fondateurs. Eux aussi étaient choqués, regardant avec méfiance les nouveaux venus.

"- Bien, on va faire des entretiens. Je vais commencer par _Sabertooth_. Venez ici, je vais vous évaluer, dit Lucy en se reprenant.

\- Merde, c'est toi ? cria Sting en la voyant

\- Oui. Et ? Bon, je sais que vous êtes très forts. Vous êtes-vous amélioré depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques ?

\- Oui, Master, répondit Rogue

\- Je préfèrerais que tu évite le "Master". A quel point avez-vous progressé ? demanda Lucy

\- Au point de foutre une raclée à Minerva en partant, ricana Sting

\- A deux, précisa Rogue

\- Cobra, emmène les dehors et teste-les. Ils ont peut-être le niveau S mais je pense que l'esprit d'équipe va manquer. Ne le prenez pas mal tous les deux, mais vous venez d'une guilde très spéciale qui est en fait le contraire de ce que nous sommes ici. Si vous réussissez à intégrer notre âme, vous pourrez rester au bout de votre essai. Allez y, je suis sure que vous y arriverez. Par contre, laissez vos exeeds ici. Cobra est quelque peu violent parfois."

Et ainsi, Lucy interrogea tous les membres de toutes les guildes pour évaluer leur mental. Malgré toutes ses réticences, elle se retrouva obligée de s'occuper de _Fairy Tail_.

"- A votre tour _Fairy Tail_ , dit-elle en soupirant

\- Lu-lucy ? cria Wendy

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-elle blasée

\- Juvia ne s'attendait pas à ça, dit Juvia

\- Lucy non plus, je t'assures, gronda Cobra en entrant

\- Il suffit ! Cobra je me débrouilles, dit froidement Lucy. Maintenant à nous. Quelles sont vos motivations pour venir ici ? demanda platement Lucy

\- Le dégout, l'amertume, dit Gajeel

\- Développes, ordonna Lucy

\- Bien, Lévy et Grey sont ensemble. J'ai été trompé pendant plus d'un an. Je ne supporte plus de les voir, et encore moins les ricanements dans mon dos. C'est clair la ? s'énerva Gajeel

\- Très clair, mais tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas me vomir ta jalousie et ta haine à la figure. Je suppose que la raison de Juvia est extrêmement liée à la tienne. Wendy ?

\- La guilde a changé, un peu trop pour moi. Je ne m'y sens plus à l'aise. Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer autre chose, et cette guilde m'a attiré, répondit Wendy

\- J'en suis très honorée Wendy, et j'espère que tu te plaira ici. Luxus ? demanda Lucy sans le regarder

\- Pour retrouver ma compagne, tu sais celle qui a disparu pendant deux ans. J'ai appris qu'elle faisait parti de cette guilde mais -

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu te fais des idées en venant ici, mais c'est ton choix. Je connais votre force, sauf si vous avez vraiment progressé. J'ai besoin de faire un test ? demanda Lucy

\- Que pour moi, je me suis beaucoup amélioré, répondit timidement Wendy

\- Yukino, tu t'en charges. Faites connaissance avec les autres membres de la guilde. Demain on verra pour vos équipes."

Lucy se leva et partit à l'étage de la guilde. Personne ne prononça un mot dans la guilde, jusqu'à ce que toute la bâtisse se mette à trembler.

"- Oh non, elle remet ça ... chuchota un mage

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Sting

\- Master est contrariée, alors elle évacue son stress en s'entrainant à l'étage, expliqua Kinana

\- Et pourquoi ils sont tous effrayés ? demanda Gajeel

\- Il y a deux moments où il ne faut pas parler à Lucy, quand elle se réveille et quand elle perd le contrôle. Sinon ... Et bien ça peut faire peur. Je m'y suis collée la dernière fois, qui y a vas ? demanda Yukino

\- Merde, râla Cobra en montant"

Une demi heure plus tard, le tremblement cessa et Kinana monta avec une trousse de secours. Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard avec Cobra qui portait Lucy endormie. Il la déposa sur son fauteuil et sirota sa bière.

"- Wendy, tu peux soigner ses mains sans qu'elle le remarque ? demanda Cobra

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se mettant au travail"

Le lendemain, à la guilde, tout le monde rigolait quand une aura sombre s'étendit sur tous les mages.

"- Qui a osé me réveiller ? demanda une voix terrifiante

\- C'est le café, répondit Kinana en posant une cafetière sur le bar"

L'aura sombre disparue et Lucy s'y dirigea. Elle ingurgita son litre matinal de café avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"- Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes bien silencieux ... s'inquiéta Lucy

\- C'est à cause de toi ! hurla un mage

\- Moi ? Mais je suis l'innocence et la pureté incarnées, sourit Lucy

\- Méchante ! T'es un Master méchant ! cria une mage

\- Kinana ... Ils sont méchants avec moi ! Pourquoi moi ? pleura Lucy

\- Parce que tu es le Master, répondit Kinana

\- Même toi ! Aie ! J'ai le coeur brisé ! Pour la peine, je ne vous dirai pas les équipes des nouveaux ! bouda Lucy

\- Faut-il appeler Yukino pour te remettre les idées en place idiote ? demanda Cobra en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

\- Elle est partie, tu pourras pas. Mission à Crocus, rigola Lucy

\- Tu ... Tu me fais de la peine Lucy ... sanglota Kinana

\- Tu as gagné ! soupira-t-elle. Les nouveaux, des idées pour les équipes ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non, répondirent-ils

\- Bon ... Les dragons jumeaux, avec Cobra ! Gajeel, je veux que tu te mettes avec ces 2 mages là. Juvia et Wendy, avec Yukino quand elle rentrera. En attendant, quartier libre. Et Luxus, mets toi avec les 5 filles qui bavent pour toi au fond.

\- Non, répondit Luxus

\- Pardon ? demanda Lucy

\- J'me met avec toi

\- Certainement pas. Je ne fais aucune mission, "privilège du Master" soit disant. Tu dois faire des missions et créer des liens avec la guilde pour avoir une chance de rester.

\- Non

\- Bon, je vais être plus claire, même si je déteste faire appel à mon statut de Master. Ou tu vas avec elles, ou tu dégages. Compris ? demanda froidement Lucy

\- ...

\- M'as-tu comprise ? demanda plus fortement Lucy

\- Oui. Mais tu me dois un diner, répondit Luxus en partant

\- DANS TES REVES ! hurla Lucy"

Lucy donna des équipes à tous les nouveaux membres et prit ses affaires.

"- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Conseil, Kinana tu gères la guilde. Le premier qui lui désobéi aura affaire à moi quand je rentrerai. Je serais de retour dans 2 jours, informa Lucy en partant"

Lucy arriva au Conseil dans l'après midi. Un homme-grenouille vint l'informer qu'elle allait être reçue. Elle patienta un peu et se retrouva face à tous les autres Maitres des autres guildes.

"- Bienvenu Lucy, il ne manquait plus que toi, dit le Président du Conseil

\- Ouais. Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-elle sans gêne

\- Pour prendre ta place de mage saint

\- Ah non ! J'ai refusé ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'y obliger ! cria-t-elle

\- Bien sur que si. C'est un honneur, tu devrai en être fière, répondit un des Conseillers

\- Un honneur ? Une charge oui ! Je refuses. Ma guilde ne deviendra pas la proie des guildes noires, est-ce clair ? dit froidement Lucy

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as déjà été accepté parmi les 10 mages Saints, dit un Conseillers

\- Je vous préviens, si ma guilde est attaquée, le responsable sera puni de mes mains que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est ma condition.

\- Acceptée."

Le lendemain, après avoir été présentée à tous les autres mages saints, Lucy rentra à sa guilde. En arrivant, elle vit Kinana pleurer au milieu de la guilde entièrement dévastée.

"- Qui ? demanda-t-elle simplement

\- Je ... Je ... pleura Kinana

\- QUI A FAIT CA? hurla Lucy

\- C'est la guilde noire _DeadWings_ , répondit Kinana

\- Soignez tous les blessés. Commencez la reconstruction de la guilde. Trouvez une lacrima, appelez le Conseil, et dites lui que cette guilde n'est plus, ordonna Lucy en repartant"

Lucy ne revint que trois jours plus tard, extrêmement blessée. Elle entra dans la guilde, sourit à sa famille, puis s'évanouit en tombant lourdement au sol. Détruire une guilde noire entière à elle seule aurait été facile, mais elle étais tombée sur une alliance. Du coup, elle avait du se battre contre 3 Maitres de guilde en même temps, dont un mage saint. Elle les avait exterminé, mais l'un d'entre eux lui avait entaillé le ventre si profondément que se boyaux ressortaient. Malgré tout, elle avait tenu le coup et était rentré chez elle.

Quand elle se réveilla, Lucy reconnu son infirmerie. Avec un soupir, elle observa sa blessure encore fraiche mais bien cicatrisée. Elle se leva et descendit péniblement les escaliers de sa guilde. Une fois en bas, des dizaines de mages lui sautèrent dessus en lui criant de ne jamais plus refaire ça.

"- Calmez vous ! C'est pas comme si j'étais morte hein ! cria-t-elle pour les calmer. En plus, j'ai pas encore bu mon café ..."

C'est surtout le dernier argument qui stoppa les mages. Lucy s'installa difficilement à son fauteuil et bu le café que Kinana lui avait apporté. Elle demanda un état de la situation, et appris avec soulagement que tout le monde allait bien. Avec un sourire, elle contacta le Conseil pour leur annoncer la fin de 3 guildes noires et la mort d'un mage saint. La nouvelle ne fut pas particulièrement bien accueillie, mais elle leur rappela leur accord. Une fois tous les détails réglés, Lucy ferma les yeux et tenta de se reposer.

"- Lucy, mais t'es pas bien de faire des trucs pareils ! hurla Yukino en entrant

\- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Détruire 3 guildes noires dont un mage saint ! Tu pouvais pas attendre mon retour pour aller t'amuser ? Non, madame a décidé de venger sa famille seule !

\- STOP. C'est mon privilège auprès du Conseil de détruire toutes les guildes qui s'en prendront à nous. Si l'un d'entre vous avait été avec moi, nous aurions eu ce fichu Conseil sur le dos. Si tu crois que ce fut une balade de santé, tu te trompes lourdement Yukino, très lourdement.

\- Je crois que le fait que tes entrailles pendaient hors de ton corps nous l'a prouvé, dit Cobra

\- En effet, ce doit être un indice révélateur, rigola Lucy

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Wendy en s'asseyant en face d'elle

\- Je pensais avoir affaire à une petite guilde noire de rien du tout, mais je me suis retrouvée face à une alliance menée par un mage saint. Le combat a été difficile, mais nous n'aurons plus jamais de problème avec eux. Merci pour les soins Wendy, sourit Lucy

\- Tu es devenue un peu effrayante, je ne sais pas comment tu as vaincu un mage saint, soupira Gajeel

\- Et bien, peut être parce que je suis l'une d'entre eux ? proposa Lucy

\- QUOI ? hurla la guilde

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, grogna Lucy

\- C'EST LA FÊTE ! cria Yukino"

Fatiguée, Lucy tenta de se leva pour monter se reposer mais échoua. Elle chercha de l'aide d'un regard mais ne trouva personne pour l'aider. Avec un soupir, elle se força à se lever et se traina jusqu'à l'escalier. Quand elle le regarda, elle eu envie de pleurer. Soudain, des bras la soulevèrent.

"- Mais que ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tais-toi, t'es pas capable de les monter, laisses-moi t'aider, grogna Luxus

\- Merci, soupira-t-elle en s'endormant"

Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit les bras la relâcher. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et reconnu l'infirmerie.

"- Infirmerie ? Merci, dit-elle

\- En deux ans tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse ? demanda Luxus

\- Non, je l'étais déjà, soupira-t-elle

\- Alors pourquoi me laisser te marquer ?

\- Parce que ... Je ... s'endormit Lucy

\- Merde, t'as pas le droit de dormir maintenant, râla Luxus

\- Si t'as pas compris le pourquoi du comment, c'est que tu es un homme extrêmement idiot Luxus Dreyar, dit Cobra

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Luxus

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre toi ? Et si sa raison était la même ?"

Luxus regarda Lucy dormir en soupirant. Comme si leurs raisons pouvaient être les mêmes ...

Petit à petit, Lucy retrouva ses forces. La guilde suivait son rétablissement de près, à tel point que les nouveaux commençaient enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement de celle-ci. La guilde _Stellar_ était une famille. Lucy faisait office de mère, de soeur, de tante, de cousine. Chaque membre se souciait réellement des autres, et il n'y avait aucun secrets entre eux. L'examen de mages S avait été repoussé, le temps que Lucy retrouve ses forces. Au bout de deux semaines, Lucy annonça l'examen et demanda qui voulait le passer. Les participants furent étonnés de leur petit nombre, ils n'était que 20.

"- Pourquoi si peu de personnes passent le test ? demanda Wendy

\- Parce qu'il est extrêmement dur. L'année dernière personne n'a réussit. Personne ne veut affronter Master, d'où votre petit nombre, expliqua Kinana

\- Affronter Master ? s'inquiété Sting

\- Oui, mais par équipe, rigola Kinana

\- Comme si ça allait nous aider, râla un mage

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Cette année le test se fera en deux parties. Premièrement, je poserai des questions, et seuls ceux qui y répondront bien passeront à la deuxième épreuve. Il s'agit d'un combat réel en 1 contre 1 face à Cobra et Yukino, ou en 2 contre 1 face à moi. Êtes vous prêts ? Inscrivez vos réponses sur la feuille donnée par Yukino. Pas de triche, Cobra surveille ! Quelle est la couleur préférée de Kinana ? Que boit majoritairement Cobra ? Quelle est la chose qui effraie le plus Yukino ? Quelle est la devise de notre guilde ? Et enfin, où suis-je née ?"

Après dix minutes de réflexion, les candidats rendirent leurs réponses au Master.

"- Les réponses justes étaient les suivantes. La couleur préférée de Kinana est le violet. Cobra boit majoritairement du venin de serpent qu'il appelle de "la bière" pour ne pas effrayer les nouveaux. Yukino est effrayée par la perte de ses amis, c'est ce qui la terrifie le plus. La devise de notre guilde est "que les étoiles soient la passerelle entre vos coeurs". Enfin, je suis née dans le port d'Argeon. Pourquoi ces cinq questions ? Parce que cette guilde n'a aucun secret. La confiance permet une harmonie, et c'est ainsi que tous nos coeurs se connectent."

Les réponses avaient été plus ou moins justes, mais seuls ceux qui avaient répondus correctement à toutes les questions purent passer à l'étape suivante.

"- Pour les combats, dit Lucy, vous allez tirer au sort. La balle violette correspond à un combat contre Cobra, la balle bleue contre Yukino. Il y en a deux de chaque. Enfin les deux boules roses correspondent à un combat en binôme contre moi. J'espère que vous aurez de la chance ! Le combat s'arrête quand Yukino, Cobra ou moi tombons à terre, ou quand vous abandonnez."

Gajeel se retrouva face à Yukino qui n'eut aucune pitié. Il abandonna au bout de 10 minutes, épuisé magiquement. La suivante fut Juvia qui se retrouva contre Cobra, elle abandonna à peine deux minutes après le début du combat. Ensuite, Wendy et Rogue se trouvèrent face à Lucy. Ils ne purent pas l'effleurer une seule fois, et Wendy abandonna quand Rogue tomba d'épuisement. Sting perdit lui aussi son combat contre Yukino qui l'assomma très rapidement. Il y eu plusieurs autres combats, mais personne ne réusiit. Enfin, Luxus combattit contre Cobra. Contre toute attente il réussit à gagner après avoir encaissé de nombreux coups.

"- Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Luxus Dreyar est notre nouveau mage S ! cria Lucy"

Une grande fête eu lieu en l'honneur du vainqueur, fête à laquelle Lucy ne participa pas. A la place, elle s'enferma dans sa salle d'entrainement. Lucy était troublée. Elle pensait réussir à passer à autre chose, à faire comme si elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait y arriver, elle croisait son regard et sa détermination fondait. Etrangement, les filles avec qui elle l'avait mit avaient abandonné le jeu de la séduction. Lucy s'en mordait les doigts, elle avait fait exprès de les mettre avec elles ! En fait, personne à la guilde ne draguait Luxus, comme s'il était déjà pris. Dans un sens oui, vu qu'il portait la marque de Lucy. Mais, impossible que quelqu'un ait fait le lien, Lucy avait toujours pris grand soin de cacher sa marque. A moins que ... Non, impossible que Yukino, Cobra ou Kinana aient vendu la mèche. Lucy laissa ses pensées défiler en écoutant les bruits de la guilde. La fête arrivait bientôt à son terme, elle pouvait entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer en permanence. Espérant qu'il ne reste pas grand monde, Lucy descendit pour trouver Kinana. A sa place, se trouvait une des jeunes recrus au bar.

"- File chez toi te coucher, je vais prendre le relais, dit gentiment Lucy

\- Merci Master, à demain

\- Fais attention en rentrant d'accord ?"

Lucy la regarda partir et commença à nettoyer le bar. Elle fit aussi le tour des tables pour ranger le bazar qu'avait mis la guilde. Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge.

"- Oui ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est toi qui fait l'entretient de la guilde ? demanda Luxus

\- Ah, Luxus. Oui, ça m'arrive. Pourquoi, tu veux aider peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi pas."

Surprise, Lucy l'observa ranger les tables. Elle passa derrière le bar et commença à laver les verres. D'habitude, elle les laissait tremper toute la nuit et Kinana s'en chargeait le lendemain, mais là elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pendant que Luxus rangeait. Enfin, il ne rangeait plus là, il regardait Lucy intensément.

"- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Même plusieurs. Mais je me débrouillerai seul, comme d'habitude. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es parti sans me prévenir il y a deux ans, rappela-t-il

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

\- Je suis chaste depuis près de deux ans, tu sais ce que ça implique ? grogna Luxus

\- Parfaitement puisque je suis dans le même cas. Trouves l'amour, tu te sentiras bien mieux après, répondit froidement Lucy

\- T'es injuste. Une petite dispute et tu t'enfuis. Quel courage ! ironisa-t-il

\- Cette petite dispute a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la piscine, parce que ce n'était même plus un vase à ce stade.

\- Oui, mais moi je n'ai rien fait, répliqua Luxus

\- Tu m'as fait mal, très mal. Comme tout le monde. Mais tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Tu es venue ici pour quoi ? Tirer ton coup puis partir ? Dis moi franchement ce que tu veux Luxus, je n'en peux plus moi, lâcha Lucy

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas quoi croire. Alors je te le demandes. Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose de toi ? demanda Luxus

\- Tu ne veux pas le dire, soit. Rentre chez toi, demain est un autre jour, soupira Lucy

\- Pourquoi tu caches ma marque ? demanda soudainement Luxus

\- Parce qu'elle me fait souffrir, et ce qui me fait souffrir je le cache au fond de moi.

\- Si tu le pouvais tu me cacherai ?

\- Peut être, mais on ne cache pas une personne, on la fuit Luxus. Et ça, je l'ai déjà fait une fois."

Sans un mot de plus, Lucy contourna le bar. Quand elle passa devant Luxus, il lui saisit le bras.

"- Vas-tu le refaire ? demanda-t-il

\- Non. Vas-tu fuir toi ? répliqua-t-elle

\- Non, dit-il avant de l'embrasser"

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le tonnerre gronda et leurs deux corps furent électrisés. Le désir fut plus fort que leur fierté, et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans ils se donnèrent complètement aux plaisirs de la chair. Toute la nuit le tonnerre gronda, au rythme des deux coeurs.

Le lendemain, Lucy se sentit horriblement gênée. Elle prit ses affaires et fila en bas sans un bruit. Elle but son café et s'isola sans même saluer la guilde, ce qui provoqua un grand bouleversement.

"- Lucy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kinana

\- L'orage peut-il changer de direction ? rétorqua-t-elle"

Après ces mots sibyllins, Lucy s'enferma dans un mutisme et ferma les yeux. Elle écouta les membres de sa guilde, puis s'endormit bercée par leurs voix. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était de forte méchante humeur. Elle se leva sans un mot, une aura de danger l'entourant, et but une tasse de café. Personne ne la remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'un mage la fasse tomber de son tabouret. D'un coup, toute la guilde retint son souffle. Alors que Lucy allait massacrer le pauvre mage, Luxus descendit les marches. Elle se stoppa, le regarda, récupéra la cafetière et partit à sa place. En haussant un sourcil, il alla s'assoir en face d'elle.

"- Tu m'ignores ? demanda-t-il

\- J'essaie, grogna-t-elle

\- C'est pas très gentil ça. C'est vrai ce que tu as dis pendant ton sommeil ?

\- J'parles pas dans mon sommeil, laisses moi, gronda plus fort Lucy

\- Même si t'es pas du matin, tu vas m'écouter, parole de _Dragon Slayer_. Tu as avoué tes sentiments pendant ton sommeil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rougit Luxus

\- QUOI ? T'as rêvé, c'est impossible !

\- Impossible ? Tu me hais à ce point ? demanda Luxus blessé

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne parles pas dans mon sommeil, c'est tout. Et puis, qui te dis que tu n'as pas juste rêvé ce moment. On dit que les rêves post-coït sont très imaginatifs, tenta Lucy

\- Je te jures que je ne dormais pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Luxus

\- Vas-y, éclaire moi de ton savoir.

\- J'ai trouvé un livre qui indique que seul un dragon amoureux peut marquer une compagne. Tu comprends ?

\- Tu mens, c'est impossible, ... paniqua Lucy"

Elle se leva et monta à l'étage en courant.

"- Ah non, tu ne va pas t'échapper de cette conversation ! rugit Luxus en la suivant

\- Non, non, j'ai assez souffert comme ça Luxus, tu n'as pas le droit de me refaire ça !

\- Et moi, j'ai pas souffert peut-être ? demanda-t-il en la plaquant contre un mur

\- Toi tu ne savais pas que tu m'aimais ! cria Lucy

\- Parce que toi tu le savais ? demanda Luxus

\- Oui ! Et alors ?! cria Lucy"

Abasourdis, Luxus laissa Lucy s'enfermer dans sa salle d'entrainement. Quand il se reprit, toute la guilde tremblait, en attente du dénouement de l'histoire. Il défonça la porte et entra dans l'antre de Lucy. Il la vit en train de pleurer contre un mur, et son coeur se serra. Luxus s'approcha lentement et la souleva contre lui.

"- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut calmée

\- Parce que tu étais proche de Lisana, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, renifla Lucy

\- Elle me parlait uniquement pour m'éloigner de toi, c'est Wendy qui l'a découvert peu de temps après ton départ.

\- Oui, mais toi tu l'aimais bien. C'est pour ça que tu répondais pas à mes questions.

\- Non, c'est parce que je ne pouvais accepter d'écouter mon coeur qui me disais de te sauter dessus. Comment aurais-je pu aimer une fille que j'ai connu gamine ? C'est impossible, dit Luxus.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu m'aimer ? C'est impossible, répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant

\- Ah non, fini les enfantillages. Oui, je t'aimais, dit-il

\- Tu m'aimais, génial, ça me fait une belle jambe, dit-elle en tournant la tête

\- N'essaie pas de tourner cette conversation en dérision Lucy. Je t'aime encore, et je t'ai aimé même pendant nos deux années de séparation.

\- Non ... souffla-t-elle

\- Si. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider. J'en ai marre de laisser ma fierté parler pour moi. Je vais rester ici, et tu tomberas amoureuse de moi encore une fois. C'est une promesse, chuchota Luxus dans son oreille

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Parce que je t'aime encore, soupira Lucy en le regardant"

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des cris venant d'en bas. Lucy laissa Luxus en plan et descendit la tête haute.

"- C'était une belle déclaration, commenta Kinana

\- Juvia aussi veut être aimer, cria la concernée

\- Lâchez moi la grappe, je suis pas d'humeur là, grogna Lucy en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil sous les sifflements de la guilde"

Quand Luxus descendit, il lui suffit d'un regard pour faire taire les commentaires. Il souleva Lucy et s'assit à sa place en la mettant sur ses genoux.

"- Tu crois qu'on doit l'appeler "Maitre" maintenant ? demanda une mage

\- Que les choses soient claires, je ne dis rien concernant tous les petits couples qui se cachent dans cette guilde. Une remarque, et je vous expose tous. Compris ? demanda Yukino

\- Oui !"

Une certaine routine se mit en place à partir de ce moment là. Luxus ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Lucy, sauf pour des missions urgentes.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Trois hommes entrèrent dans une guilde réputée de Fiore, Stellar. Ils craignaient un peu d'y entrer car les rumeurs sur le Master de la guilde étaient toutes plus délirantes les unes des autres. Certains prétendaient que c'était un homme cruel, d'autres un femme douce. Selon quelques uns, il s'agissait d'un homme à femmes, et selon quelques autres le Master était un monstre de puissance. Une boule au ventre, les hommes y entrèrent.

"- Bonjour, nous voudrions voir votre Master, demanda le premier homme

\- Vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu ? Master n'est pas ...

\- Non. Nous devons voir votre Master, coupa le second homme

\- Dans le coin sombre là-bas, indiqua une mage avec un sourire"

Les trois hommes s'y dirigèrent et s'assirent sur la banquette qui faisait face à un fauteuil. Sur celui ci se trouvait un homme imposant et une femme frêle. Ils se raclèrent la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

"- C'est pourquoi ? demanda l'homme

\- Enchanté Master, nous voudrions intégrer la guilde, dit l'un des trois hommes

\- Master ? Moi ? Je ne crois pas non. Lucy, réveilles toi, il y a des recrus

\- Non, laisses moi dormir Luxus, grogna Lucy

\- Si tu ne te réveilles pas, ce soir tu dormiras seule, et je vais interdire à Kinana de te faire du café, menaça Luxus

\- Café ? Où ? demanda Lucy en se levant d'un coup

\- Je vais t'en chercher princesse, dit Luxus en se levant. Un conseil, ne parlez sous aucun prétexte.

\- ...

\- Excusez moi ? demanda un des hommes

\- Quoi ? demanda méchamment Lucy avec un aura noire

\- Rien, couina l'homme"

Lucy but son litre de café quotidien puis s'étira.

"- Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Nous oui, les pauvres hommes qui voulaient te parler un peu moins, ricana Kinana

\- Oh. Toutes mes excuses, je ne suis pas moi même au réveil. Vous êtes ? demanda Lucy

\- Nous ... Nous sommes des mages. On voudrait intégrer votre guilde, expliqua un homme

\- Vous étiez dans quelle guilde avant de venir ici ?

\- Aucune, répondirent-ils

\- C'est un mauvais départ si vous me mentez dès le début. Recommençons. De quelle guilde venez-vous ?

\- En fait ... On vient d'une guilde noire, chuchota un homme

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi voulez vous intégrer cette guilde en particulier ?

\- Sans raison particulière, répondit un homme

\- Connaissez vous la guilde _Stellar_? Savez vous ce qui fait de nous une guilde ? demanda Luxus en s'asseyant

\- Oï Luxus, c'est pas toi le Master hein, gronda Cobra

\- Moi je voudrais bien qu'il prenne ma place, comme ça je pourrais faire des missions, râla Lucy

\- Non. Tu mérites amplement ton titre de Master, et je ne veux pas que tu parte en mission. Non mais tu penses un peu au bébé toi ? s'énerva Luxus

\- Gnagnagna. Bon, et si on s'occupait d'eux avant d'étaler mon état de baleine ambulante ? coupa Lucy

\- T'es toujours aussi belle Master ! cria un mage

\- Toi, t'es mort, rugit Luxus en se levant

\- Je dois gérer des gosses, vous y croyez vous ? Bref. Que dites vous d'une période d'essai pour voir si cette guilde vous convient ? proposa Lucy aux trois hommes abasourdis"


End file.
